


Cards of Life

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange conversation and somehow nothing seems to make sense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just fan-scribbles. No money in this ;)
> 
> Demand 1 - Angel  
> Demand 2 – random beach  
> Demand 3 - pick a card
> 
> Angel, Lindsey and I had a short walk to the beach... this is what I brought home ;)

Angel watched the waves. It was so peaceful, so quiet. But not for long.

“Know what’s funny?” He didn’t have to turn around to know who had approached him.

“Enlighten me.”

“Life pretty much is like Tarot. There’s this moment where you pick a card and you have to stick to it for the rest of your life …”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Lindsey?”

“I know mine. But what was your card, Angel? Seems like you picked the Hermit.”

“What the …” Angel turned around but Lindsey was gone. There was only a card lying on the beach: Judgement!

**Author's Note:**

> short note on the cards:
> 
> Hermit = searching for the own path of life, isolation and resignation, distance, loneliness but also wisdom;
> 
> Justice = New beginning, resurrection, listening to messages from the outside but also from within, beginning of a new phase, return, suffering is about to end.  
> So this is my solution. I hope you like it!!! And to keep the fun goin' *grin* Here is what I'm demanding now. *muharharhar*


End file.
